Talk:Goko
X360 176,015 HP at BR 117 - Funny thing is, he only used the first version of all of his skills, like Wildfire I, Grenade Impact I, Vulcanbreath I, so his damage output was more like a joke. Only annoying thing was, he went into "lol im not a dragon, i'm a little agile mouse that can dodge almost every attack"-mode. -WolfofShadows 13:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Normal, since X360 rares don't scale. They remain at their base BR, shifting within a range of 2 (43~45). Zephyr 14:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) PC I just beat him BR70 with 580,000 hit points - going to replay to confirm this--KingMagaw 21:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Just beat him again and the total hp Pc was 575,000 BR70 --KingMagaw 22:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ~250,000 HP (235,800 - 250,800) PC BR 38. what annoying me is he already had GI 3 and WF 3 when i fight him (BR38!!), i only had screenshot when fighting him but forgot to take one after beat him. Bilqis 18:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hard * 160 770/167 201 @ BR1, * 203 425 @ BR30, * 235 826 @ BR35, * 265 424 @ BR40, * 298 737/316 930 @ BR45, * 346 318/356 708/367 409 @ BR50, * 425 927 @ BR55, * 461 038 @ BR60, * 499 042 @ BR65, * 550 983 @ BR70, * 632 906 @ BR75, * 665 190 @ BR80, * 692 200 @ BR85, * 727 509 @ BR90, * 748 090 @ BR95+. Yeesh... just as bad as Sirrush. May come back to poke at it later. Zephyr 07:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Uploaded a larger close up of Goko labeled as Goko2.jpg. Not sure if there's an overall preference. Kaply 23:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Goko Didn't respone again with the Save Reload trick ( Xbox360 ) :Yeah i tried that too, forgot to add it though :P Drake178 08:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I cant seem to get him to spawn. i've had Niddhogs in Large-Scale Mining Zone, and Spiritwoods in Excavation Area, and there's still no Goko down the pathway from the WorldMap Teleporter. This is just becoming lame now :I am probably in the same boat with you. I haven't skipped a quest (12 to go), even get the bonus items along the way, forgotten treasures, unless you use this site (!!!) and this rare dragon Goko from all the guild rares just wont spawn with perfect harmony based upon the stated requirements. I wonder if its some dubious detail that has yet to be discovered such as the one for Bloodthirsty Beast and the small dig of gold that negates the chances if all else is aligned properly prior to the open field.--Nirromyug 17:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) He was using Vulcanbreath several times even thou I had maxed Moral. Annoying dragon. Samsong 14:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- It used to be the Dominator for me, but this guy takes the cake in spawning and still has not shown itself. Its this and Whitehorn but I get why the later will not spawn because I didn't mosey on over to take on the fallen but through so many retries, its the same repeats, either the spiritwood in the wrong section or when I turn to check E-21, I find the Terrapest or Demon but that is if I don't talk about the correct location of the Nidhogg's too. It seems the board only likes to change: * E-21 Section to the beetle or demon * Excavation and L.C.M.Z flip flop to each others own minions. I have an inkling that of the remaining quests, if I do them and return, it will present itself but i don't want to progress until I get this rare. There must be another portion to this spawning to allow it to generate even when all things are correct so I am out of answers and ready to claim my defeat for one of the guild tasks. I"m still sticking to my post I put back on September 16, 2009. * If anybody has some sort of spawn generation they remember when getting to Goko, please post it, "your my only hope..."--Nirromyug 00:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) anyone know the best { battle formation/union set up } to fight this thing because lucky me i ran into goko extremely early on in the game br somewhere around 40's or 50's BY ACCIDENT lmao while on other personal agendas and his darn vulcanbreath is decimating me. i dont want to leave it and level up for fear it will take me a year and a half to find it again. 5th playthrough so i know lol. i also have a theory that somebody might need to verify that goko MAY be easier to find on disk 1 like i just did. 23:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) omg i got him down to flashing and his next turn he healed himself 35000 hp then used vulcan breath and decimated 4 out of my 5 unions then on next turn raidlocked me before i could revive a measley 1 union and killed me off. i am sooooooooooo frustrated. 01:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Something is off on his arts description here. Fought him at BR 50 and he was using Wildfire V and Grenade Impact V, chucking both out with reckless abandon. Luckily this seemed to leave him with too little AP to do his end of turn arts; only Wailed once and no Vulcanbreath in about a 17 turn battle. Probably worked out better for me; while the big invocations killed my union aroung 85% of the time, at least they weren't area. For the person above asking about formations, batwings and vanguard are best against dragon breath attacks; the breath tends to whiff on the back corner people. :The art BRs are right~ It's because the one-time rares tend to be 16~20 BR above yours until they hit the cap. In Goko's case, it takes a while before it does so (112). Besides, the listed BRs are for the enemy, not the player. The enemy's BR will fluctuate depending on whether or not it's a regular/boss or rare (they scale differently). So when you fought it, it was anywhere between 66~70, which was just past its Wildfire/Grenade Impact V threshold. Zephyr 06:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Bandit? On the location tips, it was stated that "there shoud be no Bandit (look at E-21) in the Large-Scale Mining Zone". But, I have just fought a Bandit at Large-Scale Mining Zone, and Goko spawn without issue. Is the Bandit tips applied just for Xbox? : Any time it states that there shouldn't be a rare somewhere else, it's referring to the X360 version since its spawn patterns generally only allow for 1 area in the entire map. Zephyr (talk) 18:02, March 30, 2014 (UTC)